Mancha de Café
by Lina Limao
Summary: "O café, então, não era a única coisa quente do escritório."


**Título:** Mancha de Café

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Personagem/Casal:** NaruSaku

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação:** G

**Sumário:** "O café, então, não era a única coisa quente do escritório_."_

**Avisos:** Nenhum.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não é meu. Se fosse, não estaria fazendo Fanfics e.e deeer

**xox**

Dedos finos, com as pontas e as beiradas das unhas sujas de azul marinho. O nanquim da tinta lhe irritava, o cheiro lhe dava alergia, mas de que não se é capaz por dinheiro na conta no final do mês?

Prendia os cabelos num coque, ajeitava a gola da blusa e punha-se a escrever. Carimbo, folha, caneta, tinteiro, papel, assinatura. Uma rotina exaustiva que repetia mais e mais, como num ciclo vicioso. Seu trabalho não tinha fins nem começos, porquês nem adereços. Simples, rude e puro.

Quando começou com aquilo, não fazia idéia de onde estava se metendo. Depois que entregou seu currículo, não demorou muito para que lhe chamassem. Um trabalho fácil, com um horário flexível, mas não muito. Um salário bom, mas não mais do que o necessário para viver. Nada que lhe permitisse esbanjar, comprar mimos, nem nada do gênero. Só o necessário.

Morar só não era tão fácil quanto parecia. O sonho de uma casa toda sua ficava escondido e quase apagado por todas as cobranças que vinham junto no pacote. Suspirou até esvaziar os pulmões. Tomou fôlego. Mais uma pilha de papéis.

Paredes creme, mesas de madeira de cerejeira, janelas fechadas em razão do tempo frio, o piso de madeira rangendo conforme as pessoas caminhavam sobre ele, e assim se esvaia sua paciência e concentração.

Cadeira arrastada, mãos apoiadas na mesa, passos rápidos e impacientes até a máquina de café. Talvez não fosse uma boa idéia ingerir cafeína em momentos de irritação, mas precisava de algo doce.

Apanhou a cafeteira, abriu a tampa e deixou sobre o balcão. Derramou o liquido preto e quente num copo de plástico e a fumaça que saia dele subiu um pouco. Talvez aquela fosse a única coisa quente naquele escritório.

- Ponha um pouco para mim também, por favor?

Antes mesmo de ter a chance de dar o primeiro gole em seu café, uma voz ligeiramente falha soou de trás dela. Girou o rosto na direção e viu um rapaz. Com certeza não era atraente como um ator, ou como um artista, mas tinha certa beleza. Algo ímpar, simples, natural. Talvez o modo rosado de suas bochechas, com vergonha por falar com ela.

- Claro.

Entregou nas mãos do rapaz o café que tinha colocado para si. Ele apenas segurou o copo.

Olhos azuis como o céu, cabelos loiros desgrenhados, camisa branca abarrotada. Calças sociais um pouco largas e a gravata vermelha frouxa no colarinho. Era a primeira vez que via aquele rapaz. Será que era novo lá? Será que ela não reparara nele?

- Obrigado... Como você se chama?

Olhos verdes. Ela tinha um belo par. Seus cabelos rosados, mal presos num coque, com alguns fios escapando para frente de seus olhos lhe davam um ar tão bonito. Não era bonita como uma artista, ou uma atriz, mas tinha seu charme.

- Haruno Sakura. E o seu?

Surpreendeu-se com a simpatia dela. Durante todo o tempo que trabalhava ali, esperava pela oportunidade de ter algo interessante no trabalho. Fazia algum tempo que ela havia sido contratada, e desde então, lhe observava em segredo, como se a admirasse. Será que ela nunca o havia o notado? Ele era tão insignificante assim?

- Uzumaki Naruto.

Dois sorrisos se cruzaram. Um de lábios finos, outro de lábios mais cheios. Enquanto a moça despejava café em seu copo, pensou por um momento que talvez o trabalho não fosse tão ruim. Que talvez, é somente talvez, pudesse fazer uma amizade, ao menos. Logo pensou que era tolice ser tão esperançosa, e suspirou, fazendo a garrafa térmica desequilibrar em sua mão e derramar café em sua blusa.

Seda branca.

Café preto.

Péssima combinação.

Um gritinho fino e frustrado ecoou pelos corredores de divisórias de gesso.

- Perfeito.

A indignação na voz da moça fez o loiro sorrir. Colocou seu copinho no balcão e apanhou algumas folhas de guardanapo. Estendeu para ela. Ela aceitou, mas não sorriu. Direcionou a mão para apanhar o papel. Seus dedos finos apoiaram-se sobre o papel, manchando-o com o azul da tinta. Colocou as folhas pressionadas contra a região da barriga, tentando absorver o liquido.

Papéis manchados de café e tinta foram acumulando-se no lixo. Ainda com a blusa manchada. O rapaz em pé, a observava com os olhos divertidos, entre um gole e outro de café, como se no fundo, achasse aquilo tudo muito engraçado. Uma enorme mancha marrom. Ela bufava vez ou outra. Ele tossia, tentando esconder o riso. Um olhar se cruzou. Olhos risonhos. Um sorriso.

- Eu não costumo ser desastrada assim...

As bochechas pigmentaram-se levemente com um tom avermelhado, que não combinava muito com seus cabelos róseos. Ele sorriu para ela e começou a desabotoar a camisa branca. Ela corou um pouco mais, mas manteve-se em silêncio. Por baixo da blusa, ele usava uma camiseta branca.

Entregou para ela a camisa desabotoada e sacudiu de leve, tentando desamassá-la um pouco.

- Usa.

Piscadas. Várias. Uma mais atônita que a outra. Foram necessárias para entender o que estava havendo e tomar uma decisão.

- Só não manche de café.

A última recomendação a fez sorrir de leve. Vestiu. A camisa ficava estranhamente larga em seu corpo, mas estava quentinha.

O café, então, não era a única coisa quente do escritório.

- Não posso prometer.

Mais uma troca de olhares.

Riso.

Sorriso.

- Melhor voltar pra minha sala. Te vejo por ai.

Virou-se de costas e partiu, com passos desajeitados pela madeira que rangia. Os olhos azuis acompanharam seus movimentos, e um suspiro esvaziou seus pulmões.

- Sakura-chan...

Amoleceu as mãos. Esqueceu-se completamente do restinho de café no copo.

Camiseta Branca.

Café preto.

Péssima combinação.

Riu de seu próprio descuido e coçou a cabeça.

Ainda bem que estava sozinho.

Talvez ela achasse engraçado, e sorrisse.

Ela tinha um belo sorriso.

Avermelhado.

Que pena que estava sozinho...

Mas logo isso mudaria. Tinha certeza.

Ou quase.

**Xox**

Se eu contar o quão bem me senti escrevendo isso, vocês não acreditariam. Mas depois de 3 anos de jornalismo, sem escrever sobre nada que me dê prazer, finalmente me sinto bem.

Essa fanfic ficou na minha cabeça uns dias, então, agora, minha mente ta livre pra pensar em outras coisas. Sério, tava me deixando insana.

Por favor, por favor, mandem reviews. Sério. Eu to carente hahaha

Boa Páscoa, sweeties.


End file.
